With the rapid development of electronic technology, a content being displayed on an electronic device (referred to as a source electronic device hereinafter) can be projected to be displayed on another electronic device (referred to as a target electronic device hereinafter). For instance, a content being displayed in a cell phone can be projected to be displayed on a device with a large screen such as a television (TV), i.e., both the cell phone and the device with a large screen display the same content.
However, when the content being displayed on the source electronic device is projected to be displayed on the target electronic device, if a user inputs from the target electronic device an operation not supported by the source electronic device, the source electronic device cannot recognize or process the operation. For instance, when the content displayed on a cell phone is projected to a computer for display, the user may habitually input instructions commonly used on a computer, such as ctrl+alt+del, from the computer, while the cell phone cannot recognize or process these instructions. Thus the operation is inconvenience for the user.